mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion/MK11
Strategy The first part of MK11 Scorpion's passive works akin to Blaze's Life Force except that he can use it as many times as he wants as long as he tags in. Due to being able to stack up fire DOTs, it is viable to equip him with said Blaze's Life Force, increasing the fire damage as well as burn the first opponent at twice the rate. When his passive is fully upgraded, he can burn the entire opposing team at even longer durations. While not as effective as a fully upgraded Blaze's Life Force in robbing power early at the start of the match, it can nonetheless stall the entire opposing team from performing a deadly special. MK11 Scorpion's threat level rises with his innate ability for himself and other MK11 teammates to have a chance for lethal blows on basic attacks, significantly increasing their damage output among other characters. MK11 Scorpion has a secret function, whereas whenever he is tagged in whilst having low health (potentially around 30-40% below), he will attack the opponent, while applying fire. This function is similar to Bo' Rai Cho's tag-in ability, but Scorpion must be severely damaged to activate this feature. Scorpion's SP1 Hell's Spear has a secret ability: upon achieving 90% or more, Scorpion will strike the opponent in the face after he pulls them towards him (Scorpion's krushing blow), dealing extra damage and applying CRIPPLE to disable special attacks. Duration of this effect will depend on SP1's level. Updated scorpion mk11 sp1.gif|MK11 Scorpion's Krushing Blow on SP1 Interactions Good with * MK11 Characters. * Kung Jin/Shaolin, Scorpion/Hellspawn, Wrath Hammer, Bloody Tomahawk: Scorpion gains 1-1.5 bars of power from teaming with these supports. * Scorpion/Ninjutsu, Sub-Zero/Cryomancer: Scorpion gains 30% Attack Boost from Scorpion and 30% Health Boost from Sub-Zero. * Shinnok/Vengeful, Bo' Rai Cho/Dragon Breath, Kung Lao/Hat Trick, Kung Jin/Prime: Scorpion gains extra Critical Chance when teamed up with any of these characters, and will be very deadly when he is equipped with his Shirai Ryu Kunai gear. * Mileena/Ravenous: Mileena's passive ability to give teammates +80-100% more damage on all FIRE/POISON/BLEED DOTs proves to be a great deal-breaker, which will give Scorpion and his team an early upper hand at the beginning of a match. * Blaze's Life Force: As stated above in the Strategy. Good against * Any team that has a Power Bar Starting Character(s) and/or is equipped with Wrath Hammer and/or Bloody Tomahawk. Since Scorpion's passive applies Fire DOT to 1-3 opponents at the start of the match and on his tag-in, the opposing team will not be able to use a special attack during the first few moments of a battle. Countered by * Raiden/Dark, Liu Kang/Klassic: Fire and Bleed DOT heal both Raiden and Liu Kang instead of damaging them. Liu Kang also gets low/high Critical Attack boost from Scorpion's Special 2. * Kintaro/Shokan Warrior: Kintaro's passive increases resistance to Fire DOT for himself and his teammates, making it harder to apply Fire. * Jade/MK11: Her passive allows MK11 teammates and herself to heal from Fire and Bleed DOTs. * Kitana/Day of the Dead: Kitana is immune to Scorpion's Bleed on Special 2. * Mileena/Piercing: Mileena gains a Bar of Power from Scorpion's Bleed on Special 2. * Scorpion/Hellspawn, Kenshi/Elder God, Kitana/Assassin: All of these characters are immune to MK11 Scorpion's lethal blows, with Kenshi spreading this immunity to Elder God teammates. * Kenshi/Ronin: Kenshi deals more damage to Scorpion for every Ronin teammate because Scorpion is also part Martial Artist. * Terminator/Dark Fate: Terminator can completely avoid Scorpion’s Krushing Blow on Special 1 and Fatal Blow. Also, when he activates his endoskeleton form, he will immune to Scorpion’s Fire and Bleed attacks. Abilities Here are Scorpion's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Scorpion's support and equipment cards. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:MK11 Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Trial Mode Boss Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects